T3 : Remus Lupin
by GalopaWXY
Summary: Slash Remus/Sirius léger . Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, fin réécrite du point de vue de Lupin, ses sentiments lorsqu'il revoit Sirius et Peter, le loup-garou etc.


Introduction  
_Bon alors voilà, je relis les Harry Potter, et je m'étais jurée de ne pas écrire de fic avant fin... mais je viens de finir le tome 3, mon préféré, et j'ai tenu encore une soirée avant de craquer XD je m'y suis mise à 21h, il est 4h du mat. Je publie. Ca m'était jamais arrivé ! Bon alors ceci est la fin du T3 du point de vue de Remus Lupin, avec un léger slash Remus/Sirius et surtout d'énormes sous-entendus. Je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite – ou un avant - pour le moment je vous livre ça ^^ R&R !_

_._

_._

Remus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il s'interrompit soudain, se souvenant que le directeur avait la même manie. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas observé sur la carte le minuscule point de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il était seul, aller et venir d'un pas rapide ? Ce type de comportement avait un nom de mémoire associée, mais il aurait été bien en mal de s'en souvenir. Il avait le même, en tout cas. Il l'avait découvert à l'époque où Sirius avait eu une crise de tests de personnalité, et en avait fait passer à la totalité de son entourage. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il était épuisé. Les trois jours de pleine Lune prendraient fin cette nuit, mais les cernes resteraient encore une ou deux semaines... Bien sur que les Détraqueurs n'allaient pas arrêter un chien... c'était d'ailleurs stupide de leur part. On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec un animal. L'ensorceler pour voir ce qu'il voit, se métamorphoser, le soumettre à l'Imperium...

Il y avait un fouillis indescriptible sur le bureau, et Lupin envoya d'un geste agacé une bonne partie du bazar sur le sol. Il en avait assez de ressasser toujours la même chose depuis son retour à Poudlard... Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il vit la Carte des Maraudeurs entre ses deux coudes, déterrée de dessous les papiers. Il l'activa d'un geste machinal, sans prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette : privilège du concepteur. Bingo : Albus Dumbledore était enfermé dans son bureau, et sa représentation microscopique faisait l'aller-retour entre son bureau et sa fenêtre. Une étiquette flottait juste en dessous de la sienne, marquée Fumseck. Remus laissa ses yeux vagabonder hors de la fenêtre, dans la partie qui menait au Saule Cogneur. Il était allé revoir l'arbre, depuis qu'il était revenu. Ce dernier s'était presque immobilisé de lui-même en le voyant, par habitude, malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Soudain, au milieu de l'étendue vide de noms du parc, il vit quatre étiquettes flotter rapidement en direction de l'arbre. Puis il sursauta si fort qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Bien entendu, les trois premières étaient celles d'Harry et sa bande... mais précédant de peu celle de Ronald Weasley, il y avait écrit Peter Pettigrow. Peter, dont le point était presque invisible, donc sous sa forme de rat. Soudain couvert de sueur, Lupin colla son nez au parchemin usé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de penser que la carte mentait, mais la voix de James lui parvint aux oreilles depuis le passé : « Ca y est, Lunard ! Cette fois, on est sûrs de l'avoir soumise à absolument tous les sortilèges anti-détraquage existants. Patmol est allé remettre les livres à la réserve avec ma cape. Nous pourrons signer et préciser que cette fois : la carte des Maraudeurs ne ment jamais ! ». Soudain, se souvenir du regard rieur de Sirius lui procura une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Ce n'était plus de la douleur, cette souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée jusqu'ici en pensant qu'il l'avait trahi. Si Peter était vivant, d'une part, Sirius ne l'avait pas assassiné. D'autre part, cela remettait à peu près tout en question. Remus aurait voulu s'allonger pour soulager ses muscles courbaturés, et réfléchir, réfléchir et tout reconstituer depuis douze ans... mais c'était impossible. Le fils du premier maraudeur était en danger, et il courut à son bureau, prit sa baguette magique dans un tiroir, jetant au passage machinalement un coup d'œil sur la carte : il se figea alors en plein mouvement. Un point noir portant le nom de Sirius Black venait de sauter sur celui de Ron.

Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie en forme humaine. Tout son être était tendu en avant, vers le parc, vers le Saule Cogneur, Il essayait d'ignorer le tourbillon d'émotions qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Il traversa un fantôme dans prendre la peine de ralentir, mais ne rencontra heureusement aucun obstacle plus solide jusqu'à ce que, hors d'haleine, il parvienne devant le Saule. Celui-ci bruissa doucement sans avoir l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, mais Remus prit tout de même la précaution d'appliquer l'extrémité d'une branche sur le nœud de la grosse racine de droite. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, tout son corps malade se révoltant contre l'effort, il tenta encore un peu de courir le long du passage étroit, puis dut se résoudre à ralentir sous peine de crise cardiaque. Au bout d'un temps interminable, il vit la faible leur bleutée qui filtrait à travers les planches condamnant l'accès à la Cabane Hurlante... Il entendait des éclats de conversation mouvementée, et soudain, la voix stridente d'Hermione Granger lui perça les tympans :

- ON EST ICI ! ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK !!

Serrant les doigts sur sa baguette magique, Lupin monta aussi vite que le permettait son souffle les marches branlantes menant au premier étage, et fit sauter la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Cette cabane avait été construite pour être détruite. Il embrassa la scène d'un regard rapide : Ron allongé sur le lit, le teint pâle, tenait sa jambe ensanglantée ; Hermione, les yeux brillants, était recroquevillée à sa droite ; et au centre de la pièce, Harry Potter, debout, pointait sa baguette sur le cœur de Sirius, où était couché le gros chat orange d'Hermione.

Il se hâta de désarmer les trois élèves – il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un lycéen avec une baguette à la main peut être sujet aux coups de sang – et s'approcha de Sirius, tentant de contenir son émotion à le voir ainsi allongé, sale et broussailleux. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et eut la pulsion de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Une pulsion qu'il avait souvent eu en se trouvant devant lui, et que le temps n'avait visiblement pas réussi à effacer... Finalement, il se rappela la raison première de sa présence ici, et demanda d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine :

- Où est-il, Sirius ?

Ce dernier sembla hésiter : puis il leva lentement le bras pour pointer Ron. Ron, bien sûr, qui tenait son rat à la main. Lupin sentit son cœur faire un deuxième bond. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Rien à faire, c'était bel et bien Peter, il était reconnaissable entre mille. Il connaissait encore par cœur la forme de chacune des tâches blanches au bout de ses pattes, la texture de son poil – qu'il reconnut malgré le stress qui l'avait rongé – chaque nuance de couleur dans ses yeux affolés. Il était vivant.

- Mais dans ce cas... pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ?

Peter avait traqué Sirius, parce qu'il avait tué Lily et James : si Sirius ne l'avait pas tué à ce moment, pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué à le pourchasser jusqu'à le retrouver, et le tuer pour sa trahison ? Pourquoi s'être caché ? Soudain, les rôles s'inversèrent dans la tête de Remus : et si c'était Sirius qui avait pourchassé Peter, parce que Peter aurait trahi James et Lily ? Mais alors, le gardien du secret...

- A moins que ce soit lui qui... à moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?

Lentement, sans quitter le rat des yeux, Sirius hocha la tête. Tout devint soudain d'une clarté terrifiante. Les quatre maraudeurs savaient que l'un d'entre eux livrait des informations à Voldemort, et chacun avait son idée. Lupin suspectait vaguement Sirius, sans oser y croire : il n'avait jamais cru Peter assez courageux pour se ranger aux côté du mage noir. Et Sirius, de son côté, avait donc estimé que c'était Remus qui espionnait pour son compte ! Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas jugé Peter digne d'intérêt. Il s'en était simplement servi pour tromper Remus. Et la supercherie avait tenu douze ans... C'était Peter qui avait été le gardien du secret... et l'espion de Voldemort. Lupin eut soudain envie de pleurer de rage. A ne pas communiquer, par manque de confiance, ils avaient tués le clan des maraudeurs aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait Voldemort. Ils s'étaient scindés !

Harry essaya de dire quelque chose, qui sonna aux oreilles de Lupin comme un peu de bruit. Soudain, Sirius, allongé là au sol, était tout ce qui lui restait de douze ans de larmes et de solitude. Ses erreurs lui sautaient à la figure brutalement... Sirius le regardait à présent, et lisait en lui comme il avait toujours si bien su le faire. Quelque chose se brisa. Remus se pencha, prit la main de ce qui restait de son ami le plus cher, le releva sans ménagements et l'étreignit. Sous la crasse, les senteurs de forêt et de moisi, le nez enfoui dans son cou, il retrouva subitement l'odeur entre le musqué et le miel qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis si longtemps, et remarqua à peine que Sirius le serrait au moins aussi fort... D'un coup, en quelques secondes, tout fut pardonné, la méfiance, les mensonges, la solitude et la douleur – tant qu'il avait retrouvé Sirius, son Sirius, et qu'il ne partirait plus jamais.

C'est alors qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry explosèrent en récriminations, et il fallut passer une demi-heure à leur expliquer ce qui se passait avant de pouvoir s'occuper de Peter. Sirius roulait des yeux de dément dès qu'on prononçait son nom, et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Remus lança le sort familier qui forçait un Animagus à reprendre forme humaine, et qui l'empêchait d'en changer avant un moment. Peter se matérialisa au milieu de la pièce. Il était effrayant de constater à quel point il avait changé. Il n'avait jamais été très grand, mais cette fois, il paraissait rabougri, et Remus pensa soudain qu'il avait sans doute bonne mine à côté de ce petit homme à moitié chauve, aux cheveux qui avaient viré trop vite au gris, et aux flancs creusés par l'anxiété. A sa gauche, Sirius faisait visiblement des efforts méritoires pour ne pas lâcher sa baguette et lui sauter à la gorge. Lorsque Harry s'interposa entre eux et Peter, il crut que son parrain allait faire une attaque. Il avait sans doute attendu ce moment pendant toute sa vie de reclus... Quant à Remus, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pensait. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à la fois au ralenti et en accéléré. Il lui suffisait de penser à James pour être pris d'envies de meurtre : cela suffirait pour le moment.

.

Après moult négociations, ils finirent par s'organiser pour retourner au château. Lupin préféra confier à Sirius le soin d'emmener Severus Rogue, qui avait cru utile de venir envenimer les choses et qu'Harry et ses amis avaient promptement neutralisé. Il ne s'était même pas encore réveillé ! Dans le tunnel, il entendait parler Harry et Sirius, mais se concentrait intensément sur Peter dont le sortilège anti-Animagus touchait à sa fin. Un rat, surtout un pauvre rat émacié de 500g, serait parfaitement impossible à poursuivre hors du passage. La nuit était très sombre, couverte de nuages, et l'on voyait doucement scintiller les lumières de Poudlard un peu plus loin.

Le groupe se mit en branle, et eut le temps de faire quelques mètres avant que Remus ne ressente à la base du crâne un picotement désagréable, comme si une fourmi avait creusé là un trou et que toute la fourmilière était en train d'entrer dans son corps par cette ouverture. Il se figea et sentit quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans. Il n'y prit pas garde : la douleur venait de lui transpercer le dos sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale et il se cambra soudain, perdant toute conscience du monde extérieur. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'il hurlait de souffrance. Ses vêtements se déchiraient, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses entrailles qui se réorganisaient avec des étirements terriblement douloureux : et soudain, les poils poussèrent et il eut l'impression d'avoir pris feu d'un coup. Il recula en chancelant, ses doigts aux griffes pointues crispées quelque part sur son visage : puis la douleur disparut, le laissant pantelant et vide. Alors, l'esprit du loup fit intrusion dans sa tête, et il se recroquevilla dans un coin, quelque part derrière les yeux, enfant apeuré et impuissant qu'il avait toujours été face à son prédateur.

Le loup plissa ses petits yeux à la vision douteuse. Il sentait l'odeur des formes rassemblées devant lui plus qu'il les voyait. Il y avait un adulte à l'odeur familière, qui rapetissait et sentait aussi le chien ; un autre adulte étendu au sol, et encore un, plus petit que les autres, et qui sentait la peur. Trois petits, aussi, et un chat. Il tenta d'attaquer les petits, mais il était enchaîné à quelque chose. Il agita violement la patte, contrarié. Il voulait se mettre à quatre pattes, mais ce corps hybride ne permettait pas d'être efficace autrement que comme ça : sur deux pattes arrières, voûté pour pouvoir quand même se servir de sa mâchoire et de ses griffes. Le fer finit par tomber de son membre. Aussitôt, le chien lui sauta dessus par-derrière, l'empoigna par la cou et le tira à l'écart. Furieux, le loup donna des coups de patte en tout sens ; ainsi, le chien était contre lui ! D'une torsion de l'échine, il lui fit lâcher prise, se redressa et lui sauta dessus. L'autre en fit autant, mais sa force était inférieure. Il était trop rapide, pourtant, et surtout plus rusé... Lassé, le loup le mordit une dernière fois au flanc et s'enfuit vers la forêt. Il arrivait au lac, mais quelque chose de mauvais se trouvait déjà là, et il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les bois, à la recherche de quelque chose d'humain à mordre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il revint alors sur ses pas, vers le château ; les humains étaient partis. Ca sentait l'humain dans le terrier sous l'arbre aux branches tombantes. Le chat était encore là. L'ignorant, il descendit dans le trou, refit le trajet en direction de la cabane ; là non plus, il n'y avait personne. Exaspéré, il fit demi-tour, mais l'arbre commença à l'attaquer, le repoussant dans le passage ! Fou furieux, il retourna dans la cabane, puis dans le passage, fit le trajet tellement de fois qu'il finit par devenir fou et s'attaquer aux objets et à lui-même lorsque la soif de sang devenait trop insupportable, en poussant des hurlements effroyables.

Ce fut la souffrance subite qui sortit l'esprit de Remus de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Il était en train de redevenir lui-même. Il gémit par sa bouche dont les crocs se résorbaient douloureusement dans la chair, qui diminuait pour raplatir ce visage déformé. Incapable de tenir sur ses rotules qui s'inversaient, il s'écroula lourdement sur le plancher et sentit le goût du sang lorsque sa lèvre tuméfiée éclata. Il se sentait parfaitement misérable et pathétique, sale aussi. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux, mais sa respiration haletante ne lui permettait même pas de sangloter... Désespéré, il tendit le bras à tâtons à sa droite, et sursauta presque de ne pas rencontrer des poils noirs et soyeux de Sirius. Où était-il ? Il l'avait laissé seul ? Etait-il déjà rentré au château rejoindre James et Peter pour le petit déjeuner ? Impossible... Il l'attendait toujours... Les moments qu'ils avaient passé ainsi, seuls tous les yeux, étaient les plus beaux de la vie de Remus. Il y eut un retour brutal à la réalité. Sirius était en fuite, Peter était vivant – où était Peter ? Il s'y était enchaîné lui-même, ainsi que Ron, qui était blessé ! Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit parvenu à s'enfuir, et la vérité avec lui... Remus poussa un gémissement et se hissa sur ses jambes en se servant du rebord d'une fenêtre. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa le bras, et il y vit une morsure qui avait déchiré le muscle et qui venait de se rouvrir. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'en occuper. Serrant son bras contre lui, il entama le dur chemin qui menait à Poudlard.

Le Soleil était haut lorsqu'il parvint à atteindre la sortie. Mme Pomfresh l'attendait avec une longue cape, dans laquelle elle l'enroba lorsqu'elle eut refermé les plaies les plus urgentes et ressoudé les os de sa main droite, qu'il avait dû briser en frappant un mur. Il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

- Severus est revenu à l'infirmerie avec tes trois protégés mal en point, lui raconta-t-elle en chemin. Fudge et Dumbledore sont arrivés derrière, je les ai entendus expliquer quelque chose comme quoi ils avaient capturé Sirius et qu'ils allaient l'exécuter, ce qui me semble quand même assez normal. (Lupin sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine, mais se força au silence) Là-dessus, les enfants ont piqué une crise pas possible ; Dumbledore a fait sortir Severus, Fudge et moi, puis il a parlé seul avec eux. Il est ressorti de l'infirmerie. Et là-dessus, Severus est revenu en hurlant quelque chose comme quoi Potter avait libéré Sirius. Il était furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état – il n'est pas très méchant, mais il peut quand même être bizarre quand il veut... j'avais les enfants sous le nez tout du long ! Enfin bon, et Dumbledore m'a envoyée ici te chercher. Il a dit que tu risquais d'en avoir besoin.

L'infirmerie c'était pas très loin du Hall d'entrée, et Lupin put donc se glisser dans un lit à rideaux tirés pendant que la guérisseuse s'affairait à faire disparaître autant de plaies que possible de son corps nu. Lorsqu'elle le libéra enfin, il risqua un œil hors de son abri : Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tout trois endormis. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler maintenant...

.

A pas de loup, il ressortit du château et reprit le chemin du Saule Cogneur. Le tunnel sembla interminable. Il courait presque à présent. Sa cape s'accrochait dans les pierres et il eut presque honte de se balader presque nu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... Enfin, ici, au moins, aucun élève ne pourrait surprendre son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans cette situation compromettante. Il entra dans la Cabane Hurlante, gravit les marches et s'arrêta, le cœur battant... Mais aucune trace de personne. Seules les récentes traces de sang et de pattes dans la poussière témoignaient du passage de cette nuit. Soudain, il perdit tout le sang-froid et le maintien qu'il avait réussi à conserver depuis qu'il avait découvert Peter jusqu'à maintenant, et s'écroula lamentablement dans un vieux canapé défoncé ; sa tête lui tomba toute seule entre les mains ; alors il laissa couler, le long de ses joues creusées, toutes ces larmes brûlantes d'émotion.

Il s'interrompit en entendant un bruit sourd au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'endormir, mais il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait bien pu passer... Inquiet, il amorça un geste pour sortir sa baguette et réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui... Si Rogue ne l'avait pas ramassée, elle devait encore être près du Saule Cogneur... Un piétinement lui parvenait à présent, et soudain, les planches de la fenêtre de gauche volèrent en éclat. Remus, éberlué, vit alors Sirius se pendre par les bras et sauter habilement à l'intérieur.

- Sirius !

- Hello ! J'étais absolument sûr que tu serais ici.

Il lui décocha un tel sourire que Remus laissa enfin tomber ses murs et se précipita sur lui.

- Du calme... murmura Sirius à son oreille en l'accueillant dans ses bras. Là... toi aussi tu m'a manqué...

- Bon sang... pendant douze ans, Sirius, j'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi, traîné dans la boue, abandonné, moi et James... j'avais faux, j'avais complètement faux...

Sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion et il s'agrippa aussi fort qu'il put à ce corps qu'il avait maintes fois serré contre lui et qu'il n'avait plus pu toucher depuis si longtemps. Sirius lui rendit son étreinte, le nez dans ses cheveux : Remus le sentait respirer longuement pour s'imprégner de lui. Lorsqu'il eut récupéré assez de salive pour parler :

- Tu es complètement fou, Fudge a dû lancer tous les Détraqueurs du monde à ta poursuite... tu es beaucoup trop près de Poudlard...

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser m'attendre ici en vain, hein ? Déjà que je n'ai pas pu être là pour te raccompagner au château après ta transformation...

Il desserra doucement son étreinte pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de Remus : ce dernier eut le temps de remarquer à quel point la dureté acquise peut livrer bataille à la douceur naturelle dans un regard, avant que Sirius ne l'attire à lui par le menton pour l'embrasser.

.

- Nous nous reverrons, Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais plus jamais passer douze ans seul.

- Si tu prends des risques...

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi ! A bientôt !

Remus se laissa bercer par cette promesse malgré son inquiétude, et regarda s'envoler son fugitif sur le dos de Buck, qui était revenu sur un sifflement de Sirius. Le Soleil était bas à présent, et le professeur Lupin reprit le chemin du château.


End file.
